


简单故事

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 正文告白到结婚小甜饼+沙雕番外车车【来！吃！糖！保！证！齁！】
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3
Collections: 爱德华与黑猫





	1. Chapter 1

那是几周前，爱德华结束了漫长的旅行，回到家乡为他的机械腿进行检查时，突然想到的。  
  
“温莉，能把那边的车床借我用几天吗？”他问道。  
  
“哈？”温莉从工作台上抬起头，怀疑地看向儿时玩伴，“你要干什么？”  
  
“我想自己做点东西。”爱德华回答。  
  
温莉皱起眉头，“你都没用过车床，你会把手绞进去。”  
  
成年后又经过了跌宕起伏的几年独自旅行，爱德华逐渐长成了一个冷静而可靠的青年。虽然在某些方面，小时候过于冒进张扬的反应仍藏在他身体里。他有点想梗着脖子说不关你的事，但忍着尴尬的情绪，爱德决定有求于人并不是什么可耻的事情。“我想……做个戒指。”  
  
温莉彻底停下手上的活计，甚至拆下了护目镜，“什么样的？材质？款式？”  
  
“我还没想好。材质反正，合金吧？”爱德华说。  
  
温莉在工具箱里乒乒乓乓地翻找了一会，把一盒锤子跟钳子丢到他面前。  
  
“给。”她说，“做戒指的话，这个就够了。”  
  
“你不要驴我。”  
  
温莉叹了口气，“你对金属加工到底有没有概念？”  
  
“呃，用炼金术的话，什么材质都能做。”爱德华想了想，真诚地说，“现在就……”  
  
女孩翻着白眼，决定不把他当找茬的丢出去。  
  
“所以你为什么要做戒指？”她问。  
  
爱德华突然脸红了。

  
  
+  
经过一周惨无人道的金工教学之后，爱德华得到了一枚表面光滑而朴素的银戒指——事实上这周中绝大部分时间他都在练习雕刻。无奈脑中的想法太壮阔，落实到手上就没那么容易。最终爱德华放弃了过多装饰，甚至连一行字都没有刻。  
  
现在他站在火车站台上，这枚戒指现在静静地躺在他的口袋底部，那么小，那么轻。爱德华已经开始后悔了，觉得自己做了件蠢事。  
  
真的太蠢了。他们甚至都没准备公开，就算送出去了，他怀疑对方是否会戴上。说到底，爱情就是建立在一系列沉默和退让上。他明白如果要马斯坦在仕途和情感之间二选一，他们都知道答案是什么。  
  
这很公平。他也有没法为感情退让的决定。  
  
但现在爱德华站在这，手插在口袋里握着一小块已经升温的金属，好像它能承载一丁点飘渺的情感。他没法，或者不愿定义的部分，随着时间滋生，肆意生长成幼稚的敲打叩击在胸口，随着一闪而过的念头具象化了。  
他想要这么做。

  
+  
爱德华还是没能下定决心，先去拜访了他的弟弟阿尔冯斯。  
  
“所以说，做都做好了，你却开始纠结？”阿尔端来了新国产的绿茶，沁人的清香叫人宽慰。“这可不像你。”  
  
“你倒是试试。”爱德华抱起胳臂，“你跟张梅也认识好多年了，你还说我？”  
  
“梅才刚刚成年。”阿尔说。  
  
爱德华摆出一副[咦——]的表情。  
  
“我提醒你，”阿尔说，“你给某人写情书的时候好像也没——”  
  
爱德华拼死捂住他的嘴，好像那就能让黑历史原地消失。然而阿尔灵巧地脱逃了出来，“我觉得你就是杞人忧天。像你原来那样，行动就好了。最糟糕也只是被当作傻逼的小孩子，反正也不是第一次啦——”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
+  
他已经到了马斯坦办公室门口，却被告知对方还在会议中抽不开身，一点点紧张的情绪无端松懈下来。事实上，他现在的工作以自由研究为主，虽说仍然顶着国家炼金术师的名头，对军方事务的参与比成年前还要低，根本不需要经常向马斯坦汇报。但是已经形成了习惯，回到中央后第一件事情是来这边熟悉的地方打个招呼。  
  
“找大佐有什么事吗？”路过的霍克艾中尉停了下来，“急的话我帮你去通报。”  
  
“呃，没啥，我等他回来好了。”爱德华停下望着天花板胡思乱想，“很久没回中央，没想到你们又换楼层了。”  
  
“职能发生了一些变化，从执法部门变成了立法部门。外勤减少了，麻烦却增加了不少。”霍克艾叹了口气，“抱歉跟你说这些，最近大家都忙得有点头昏脑胀的。”  
  
“太忙的话我下班时间再来也可以。”爱德华说，其实他已经有些畏缩到想要离开了。  
  
“不，”霍克艾即刻制止了他，“大佐应该也很想见你。”女军人严肃的表情软化下来，虽然明白对方是好意，却让爱德华有些被看穿了的感觉，甚至无地自容。  
  
“大佐平时会提到我吗？”爱德华问道。  
  
“不如说你每次用内线电话打进来后，他就差昭告天下钢崽跟我打电话了。”  
  
“这是我认识的那个马斯坦？”爱德华满脸惊讶，张着嘴说不出下半句。虽说在外漂泊地址不定的是他，让马斯坦主动给他打过去不现实。但是每次电话接通，都是他一个人不停地巴拉巴拉，对方除了应付几个短句外都没费劲找过话题。明明是马斯坦要求他每到一个地方都要打电话，实际上接起来大约十分钟就因为工作太忙挂断了。  
  
“有些东西，在电话里是看不到的。”霍克艾说。  
  
“哈。”爱德华干巴巴地回复。  
  
+  
就算是面对面，他也没见过马斯坦张扬过跟他相关的事情。以前他们还能明目张胆地互损对垒，自从自己鬼迷心窍向前上司告白之后……气氛突然就尴尬起来。马斯坦先是当做玩笑，确定告白是认真的之后又完全躲开了他，辗转表达出是他的教育方式出了问题，才会让小孩子联想到其他的方面。  
  
不是的！爱德华在告白后第三次坚定地拦住前任上司。要说爱德华有什么不幸之处，大概就是他想要的东西从来不会被轻易得到。但他的优点就是从来不放弃。所以命中注定也好，不可能也好，现实就最终会像引力弯折一样屈服在他身边。该说他是被命运眷顾还是讨厌，才要付出这么多，又最终得偿所愿呢？  
  
而人并不是僵硬的物品，也不是飘渺的命运。爱德华既没法弯折他的想法，又没法无视他的意愿，即使是爱德华也要放弃了。最后一次，他在收拾好行囊之后告诉马斯坦，如果他不愿意接受的话，自己也将踏上旅途。因为今后都不想再跟军队扯上关系，这只银怀表也交还给你。  
  
他没有说再见。  
  
+  
爱德华在火车停靠的最后一秒差点被重量不轻的怀表砸中了头，右手在眼睛和脑袋反应过来之前接住了它。  
  
“钢崽，你的辞职被驳回了。”罗伊·马斯坦站在几米开外，似笑的眼睛看着他。  
  
爱德华皱眉说，“你说了不算。我已经直接提交给古拉曼阁下了。”  
  
“大总统那边还没有批复，事情就有回旋的余地。”  
  
“如果我不想回旋呢？”爱德华抓紧了手上的行李，其实只有一个老旧的手提箱，里面放着两套单衣和护照。“你找我做什么？”在那么多次回避之后，那么多次拒绝之后。  
  
汽笛响了起来，把语言里的破绽掩盖。喧嚣的人声，脚步声，风吹鼓起固定的旗帜发出呼噜声。  
  
马斯坦顺着人群的方向朝他走来。男人难得在休息日没有穿军装，黑色的大衣很挺阔。他们就像站台上两个最普通不过的旅客，如果把镜头拉远，就没人会看出爱德华低下头后垂下的眼睛，和罗伊抿紧的嘴唇。  
  
“把它收好。给我打电话。”马斯坦好像无视了所有前景提要，旁若无人地将他笼罩进怀抱里，而爱德华就这么轻易地被表象迷惑了，站在那里不知所措。罗伊握住他的手将银怀表揣进他外套口袋里，凑巧的是。两个人都没戴手套。所以爱德华第一次感受到上司手心的温度——与其他人也没什么不同，如果他有与之比较的样本，但是他没有。爱德华太小了，没有真正的恋爱经历，这也是马斯坦不想正面回应的原因之一。  
  
没什么不同——意味着即使是比他大了很多，情场经验几乎是他的十几倍的罗伊，握住爱德华的手时也是一样的紧张、僵硬，发热到快要出汗，用力难以控制，把他捏疼了。  
  
“我会等你回来。”罗伊在他耳边说，“然后我们再好好谈谈——关于你喜欢我，而我也喜欢你这件事。”  
  
这就是他们几个月前的最后一次见面了。他口袋里多了一只沉甸甸的银怀表，嘴唇上留下一个浅浅的柔软的触碰。  
  
+  
他所等待的身影终于打开门。许久没见，那张面孔突然陌生起来。几年以前，当爱德华结束任务回到司令部汇报，常常是拖延着见到上司的那一刻——除非他预算花光了，才会早点写完报告。开始自由研究之后，虽然会来办公室，也要找些鸡毛蒜皮的理由。唯有这一次，第一次，他什么理由都没有准备，硬要说的话——  
  
我们是在交往吗？  
  
这句话他必须要问出来。  
  
“爱德华，”男人露出惊讶的表情，旋即抚平了。马斯坦大步拉近了他们之间的距离，不顾手上还拿着的资料，张开双臂拥抱了他，就像车站里那样。  
  
但这一次爱德华后退半步挣开了。  
  
罗伊挑起眉毛，“钢？”  
  
“我们得谈谈，就像你说的。”爱德华说，“我等到下班的点。”  
  
“我现在就有空。”罗伊拉起他的手腕向茶水间走去——过于自然——爱德华蓦地脸红，感到十分不习惯，然而在场的马斯坦小队其他人都没显露出惊讶的样子，最多不过偷笑地瞥了他们一眼，仿佛这件事十分平常。  
  
这很不平常。尤其是对爱德华来说。这里其他人都知道爱德华告白被三番五次拒绝的事情，但车站那一段突然的转折只发生在他们两个人之间。马斯坦到底跟他们怎么说的？  
  
+  
“你怎么了？”马斯坦将开水倒进放着茶包的白瓷杯子，这次爱德华没有推辞。“这么冷淡。”  
  
军部的茶叶跟阿尔冯斯那里新国春天刚采的尖茶有天壤之别，即使爱德华怀疑弟弟根本没用上等货色招待自己，反正他也喝不出来。但这种碎末茶包的廉价感他还是喝得出来，苦涩，寡淡，加一点刻意的香料味。喜欢喝茶的人都会在办公桌抽屉里放盒自带的茶叶。茶叶或者咖啡，马斯坦只把它们当做提神的东西，某种程度上可能比爱德华还要迟钝。但爱德华还是捧起杯子，吹走上层热气，抿了一口。茶水很烫，喝进去的很少，起到的更像是一种安定身心的仪式作用。  
  
“你为什么突然这样？”爱德华说，“在车站那次，今天也……好像我们已经在交往了。”  
  
“难道没有吗？”罗伊反问道。  
  
爱德华看着他，马斯坦的表情对他来说还是捉摸不透。  
  
“就算我喜欢你也……”爱德华皱起眉头，下定决心说出来，“召之即来挥之即去，你觉得我会容忍吗？”  
  
罗伊叹了一口气，“你为什么会这么想？”  
  
“你就是这么做的。我追得紧的时候退避三舍，要离开了突然甩下那样一句话，然后怎么？你就觉得我一定还喜欢你？电话里也是避重就轻，从来不告诉我你怎么想的。我都不知道你为什么要挽留我。说不定只是想让我留在军部工作呢？我想，或许也就这样我还对你有点用吧。”爱德华带着绝望说出来。

在外面的时候，他不会想这么多；一旦到了陌生的地方，身心都被新奇的感受占据了，探索与求知是他生命的主旋律。但回到这里，回到马斯坦身边，纠缠交错的情绪就找到他，剪不断的将他包裹起来。他又端起茶杯，却没有喝，试图用热腾腾的水蒸气使自己窒息。他甚至不敢看向马斯坦，这些话又一次证明了他的幼稚，被拒绝得合理而可笑。  
  
“钢仔，爱德华。”马斯坦再次走近了，呼吸扑打在爱德的脸颊边。

这是作弊，这完全是作弊。

爱德现在明白什么叫有些事情电话里讲不清楚，在这样的距离下，他根本没法像预想好的那样继续质问，他动弹不得，只想僵在这任由心心念念的人对他做任何事。罗伊身体的温度高得离谱，爱德华开始思考是因为他日常就这样，还是对方跟他一样心跳加速血压升高？马斯坦抓住他的双手防止并不存在的挣扎，推搡着他的后背贴在档案柜上，爱德华不得不仰起头，后槽牙咬紧了，肌肉紧张到嗓子眼。  
  
他的嘴唇被压住，这是爱德华能感受到的第一件事。仅仅是双唇碰在一起，就让他脑袋嗡地一声融化了。他处在被压制的位置，却一点没觉得不安。仅仅是呼吸相交，他能闻到马斯坦身上特有的硝烟味道，侵略性地叫他紧张又慌乱了，或者是他主动放弃控制权，后脑压在木质的柜门上，无处可逃。他甚至不自知地微张开嘴，但马斯坦放过他，拉开一点点距离。  
  
“我确认过了，”马斯坦说，他们刚好能看到对方的眼睛，“你还喜欢我。”  
  
爱德华的右手先一步挥出去，被迅速躲过。他还想再挥另一拳，结果就是再次被抓住，被钉在柜门上，砰地一声，响得屋外的人都没法忽视。  
  
“你他妈，”爱德华怒目而视，“放开我。”  
  
“你才是到底在想什么？”罗伊说，“我去车站追你，我们拥抱接吻，我们每天都打电话。我猜这百分之百符合正在交往的定义。还是说你有什么异议？”  
  
“我……”爱德华愣住了，小脑瓜里没反应过来，“我以为……我是说，你只告诉我回来之后好好谈谈。我以为交往是要谈过之后考虑的事情。”  
  
罗伊看着他，突然撇过脸笑出声，他低下头想掩盖笑容，然而完全忍不住。爱德华气得想再给他一拳。他这么做了，但在碰到罗伊的前一刻自己放下手，他被笑声迷惑了。  
  
罗伊摇了摇头，终于止住笑，很艰难地摆出平时的表情，嘴角带着无奈。“对不起，真的，是我没想到……你太小了。”  
  
“我成年了！”  
  
“是的，是的。”罗伊举起双手投降，“我想，我们得按照你的定义来一次，所有青春期的浪漫幻想和别的。需要上天台告白吗？马上就是黄昏了，气氛正好。”  
  
爱德华没法确定对方是认真的还是在嘲笑他，但他直觉觉得是后者。他抿起嘴，想说些刻薄的东西反击回去，话到嘴边却是：“你就笑吧。”他盯着马斯坦胸口的扣子，努力辨别上面的花纹，想要压下脸上冒起的热度。  
  
“爱德华·艾尔利克，”罗伊将他的手拉起来，放在自己的前襟上，让他能摸到外套下面同样猛烈的心跳，“我爱你，远在你告诉我之前。我以为我永远都没机会告诉你了。我说我希望你别看着我，去喜欢别人，我是认真的。我说我没法将你或者任何人摆在我必须要完成的目标之前，我也是认真的......“

”......但是，在我所有好高骛远的世俗愿景背后，如果我还能拥有一点保留地，即使这份保留会带来无可预料的灾难后果——我将你放在这里。”

爱德华的手被压在罗伊胸前心口的位置，蜷起的拳头舒展了。  
  
“我从没想过你还接受我。在你踏上那列火车之后。我想也许你不会再回来，毕竟我的行为并不光彩。”罗伊继续说下去。爱德华已经将整张脸埋进他衣领里了。“你不知道我有多么惊喜，那天晚上你给我打电话，说你到了拉修山谷，找洛克贝尔小姐整理了装备，然后见到了偷过你东西的帕妮娅小姐。”  
  
“后来她被我抓住了。”爱德华不满地说。  
  
“你在那停留了三天，然后坐火车去了西城。在西方司令部收到了辞呈被拒绝的正式通知，然后转车去了特普市。你为了穿过边境前往古雷达浪费了整整一周在边境文书上，因为你没有提前准备好，差点被古雷达的军队抓起来。”  
  
“……其实不是差点。”爱德华说。  
  
“我就知道……”罗伊挑起眉毛，表情严肃了一点，“你没给我电话的那天，我联系了边境警署，但那时候你又奇妙地被自己人丢进了监狱。你知道为什么大总统会专门给他们传话把你放出来吗？”  
  
爱德华歪了歪头，“我以为他们搜出银怀表就放行了呢。”  
  
“钢仔，我说不定应该让他们多关你几天。”  
  
“我不知道你还跟以前一样控制狂。”爱德华说。  
  
“你不知道，”罗伊说，“我后来又把你弄出来了几次，因为我每天晚上都指着你的电话才能睡着。”  
  
“哈，”爱德华听着，不知道该说些什么。“我以为……都是我在说话，你都没讲几句。”  
  
马斯坦将他的脸捧起来，迫使他看着自己，“我的生活没有你那么丰富多彩，我说真的。这里发生的事情远远比不上你的经历，或者你本人带给我的振奋和愉快。我每天面对着一个臃肿低效，却又刀枪不入的体系，如果没有你把远处的天空带回来，我这几个月早就被加班压瘫了。”  
  
“说得好听，”爱德华喃喃地说，“之前你也工作得好好的。”  
  
“得不到是一回事，得到了再失去是另一回事。”罗伊说，再次用双臂环住爱德华的肩膀，“我不准备失去你。”  
  
终于，爱德华伸出手回应了他，抱在罗伊腰上，隔着粗糙的军服和旅行穿的粗呢外套，是他们达到过最近的距离。他想，至少他们在这件事上达成了一致。  
  
“我也不准备。”爱德说出口，算是勉强承认了罗伊长篇累牍的告白。  
  
他们保持这个姿势静静站在那儿，直到茶水都凉了。开水器从保温档嘟嘟地跳到加热档。  
  
“所以，我们算是谈清楚了？”罗伊放开前在爱德额头上亲了一下，扶着他的肩膀拉开距离。“我还得回去处理一点工作。六点整就好。我保证。”  
  
“等等。”爱德华决定此时就是最适合鼓起勇气做傻事的时候。“我有个东西……带给你。”他将口袋里放了许久的绒布袋塞到罗伊手上，“我自己做的。”  
  
罗伊拉开袋上的绳子，倒出内容物。  
  
“你戴不戴都行……反正，只是做着玩的。大小不合适我可以改。”爱德说。  
  
罗伊惊讶地看着他，好像手上拿着不得了的东西。  
  
“钢，”他小心翼翼地问：  
“你是在向我求婚吗？”  
  
“去你他妈的没有！”  
  
“好好好。”罗伊慢条斯理地脱下手套，将戒指套上左手中指，大小刚刚好。然后他又在爱德华扑过来把东西抢回去之前将手套戴上，盖住了戒指。“虽然我也不知道送戒指还能有什么其他意思。”马斯坦笑起来，“但你说不是就不是吧。”  
  
“操！还给我！我觉得亏了！”爱德蹦起来去够，罗伊将手臂举得高高地，爱德华死活够不着，鼓着脸气极了。“你就他妈长了张嘴坑我。我不送了！”  
  
“你要礼物的话，也不是没有。”罗伊说道，“虽然准备过段时间再给你看的……不过你都这么表示了。我马上回来。”  
  
他推开茶水间的门，爱德华用他的右手发誓门开的一瞬间外面有围观的手下刚刚溜回座位。  
  
片刻之后，罗伊回来了，手上拿着厚厚的一沓文件。  
  
“这是什么？”爱德华显然没法把文件和礼物联系到一起。  
  
“前两份是财产权和遗嘱公证，后一份是意向监护权。我想如果走到那一步——我是说，如果我们的关系能稳定到进行更长远的打算。你明白我们没法结婚对吧？” 罗伊解释说。  
  
“当然。”爱德华觉得他被嘲讽了，再天真也不至于不明白——就算不考虑他们年龄的差距和上下属关系对马斯坦形象的影响，性别决定了他们没法公诸于众，更不可能受到法律的保护。  
  
“我没有亲属。事实上我有一个养母，但很久以前就切断了明面关系。一旦发生意外，我不希望把法律问题留给你处理。”罗伊说，“所有协议都是单向的，如果你愿意也可以签两份变成双向……但我想，你或许希望阿尔冯斯作你的第一责任人。”  
  
“意向监护权是什么？”爱德华问。  
  
“简单来说，当我失去意识躺在医院里，你可以替我选择把呼吸管拔了。”  
  
“哇哦，”爱德华说，“这有点…沉重。”  
  
“开玩笑的...但大体上没错。还有很多复杂的东西，我建议你自己看一遍，好好考虑。”罗伊将它们交到爱德华手上，这份厚度他从没料到。  
  
“我们才刚刚开始，”爱德华感到不可思议，“你居然在考虑这种东西？”  
  
“你完全不知道我从什么时候开始考虑的，不是吗？”罗伊说。  
  
爱德华应该在脑子里敲响警钟，但是再一次，他太年轻了。  
  
罗伊再次叹了口气，“我没法确切地说我明白你想要什么，我也没法保证我能给你……但是我会努力，只要你提出来。我请求你——如果你觉得太过沉重，我不怪你这么想——如果我们想要继续，你得试着接受一些糟糕的大人的东西。”  
  
“我想要的是你，还有你给我的所有傻逼玩意。”爱德华冲他笑了，几个月来第一次，罗伊的眼睛都被点亮了。“我12岁就成年了，即使你拒绝承认。”  
  
罗伊扶住他的脸印下又一个浅尝即止的亲吻。“我要去工作了。你乖乖在这做作业。”  
  
“你根本没听！”爱德华抗议道。  
  
+  
罗伊在中央的小房子里多了一套餐具，一只枕头。有些变化发生得很陡峭，另一些则平缓得好似不存在，比如说爱德华喜欢躺在他们客厅的沙发上看书，日积月累后坐垫都被压塌到歪斜，减少了弹性。但他觉得这个触感刚刚好，有时候甚至过于舒服了，他可以趴在上面一整天都不动，直到起来的时候胳臂跟肩膀都僵了。  
  
“我不是对你的习惯有什么意见，”罗伊会站在沙发背后，手肘撑在椅背上弯腰对他说，“但你真不觉得硌得慌？我们有书房和桌子的，你知道。”  
  
“你在剥夺沙发存在的意义。”爱德华撑起上半身，仰头给刚刚回家的疲惫社畜一个咖啡味的吻。“抽了不少烟？这可不是延长寿命的好习惯。”  
  
“我不知道你还对抽烟有意见。”罗伊说。  
  
“如果你也有一个父母都是医生的发小，连少喝半杯牛奶都能被唠叨一天。”爱德又躺了回去，把打开的书反放在肚子上，双手垫在脑袋下面。  
  
“我没见过几个亲属，没法知道我家族里有没有长寿基因。”  
  
“你最好有。”爱德华说，“考虑到你已经是个老男人。”  
  
“想开点，说不定我根本活不到预期寿命。”  
  
爱德华眯起眼睛，抽出手向上伸去，把男人的衣领拉下来，狠狠地威胁说，“你知道我不会让那种事发生在你身上。”  
  
“祝你好运。”罗伊笑着说，“可以去吃饭了吗，我的小骑士？”  
  
+  
“我申请了中央研究所，固定职位，一周五天班那种。”爱德华在晚些时候提起这个话题，他正裹着毛毯，用罗伊的肩膀替代了沙发扶手的位置。  
  
“你认真的？”罗伊有些惊讶地撇过头，“我以为你在办公室里一天都呆不住。”  
  
“我已经积累了很多素材，想去的地方差不多都去过了。”爱德华顶了顶罗伊的肩膀，示意他把胳臂抽出来，然后顺势枕在了罗伊大腿上。“我可以停下来做一点理论实验，写几本书。有几家教材出版商在联系我。”  
  
“挺好的。”事实上，罗伊脸上透着一丝我家小朋友这么厉害的自豪感。  
  
爱德华继续问道，“你这么觉得？”  
  
“你要写书的部分还是你要开始天天回家的部分？”罗伊笑着说，“说实话，如果你不再每隔几周就出去流浪三个月，我可能会开始不习惯。有时候我觉得我养了一只风筝，不过是风筝线异常坚韧的那种。”  
  
“说不定我们会开始互相看不顺眼。除了阿尔没人能忍我这么久。风筝线可以割断人的脖子。”爱德说。  
  
“你太低估我了。”罗伊说。“而且只有放出去绷紧的线才会。如果你呆在家里，唯一能伤害我的可能是堵掉的下水道。”  
  
爱德华撅起嘴，“还记得你发现地漏里塞满了长头发那次吗？毁掉一天的方式有很多种。而我根本没有见识过一个稳定完整的家庭。我在外面的时候——每到一个新的地方，认识不同的人，根本不用考虑第二天还要不要见到他们。我很少在维持长期关系的同时保持联络。同伴，朋友，这都很好，但谁都知道有一天是会分开的。你可以改变命运，但没法拒绝生活。就连阿尔也会有自己的生活。保持流浪也许是我最容易的方法。霍恩海姆——我的父亲，把该死的流浪癖遗传给了我。”  
  
“如果你真这么觉得，为什么要去研究所？”罗伊说。  
  
“因为……”爱德华停顿了一下，“关你屁事。”他撇过脸。  
  
罗伊笑起来，“承认你想我有这么难吗？”他用手指梳过爱德披散的头发，仔细绕开打结的发尾。  
  
“我就喜欢你这一点，”爱德华说，“自我感觉良好。”  
  
“我就喜欢你这一点，”罗伊说，“死鸭子嘴硬。” 他将手掌顺着爱德的胸口向下，将他肚皮上翻开的书原样挪到桌上，然后继续向下，“尤其是在床上。”  
  
“你——等一下！”爱德华像一只蠕虫扭动着甩开他的手，“我还有重点没讲完！”  
  
罗伊把双手举起来投降，“洗耳恭听。”  
  
“你给我的这个，”爱德华上半身伸出去从茶几下面捞出一只文件夹，“我决定好了，随时可以签字。而且我希望它是双向的，我想……”他将文件夹盖在自己脸上遮住，声音从下面嗡嗡地传出来，“你确实值得我托付性命。”  
  
“我想要的可不是你的性命，而是你后半生的每一天。”罗伊把文件夹从他手中抽出，欣赏一个涨红了脸的爱德华。  
  
“真可惜，”爱德说，“我们应该给你搞本圣经，然后让你装模做样——‘无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康，相爱相敬，不离不弃，直到死亡把我们分离’——即使你不信教，但你肯定不愿意错过一个在大庭广众面前油嘴滑舌的机会。”  
  
“我有一个更好的版本。”罗伊双手捧住爱德的脸，迫使他们目光相对，“我将违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永远爱你。”


	2. 番外：午间休息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几年之后，罗伊已经当上大总统的背景  
> 反向办公室play，什么ooc是什么我不知道

\- * -

“艾尔利克教授，你的办公室被征用了。”马斯坦独自走进来的时候，爱德华正在边吃盒饭边看今日的实验结果。他连头都没抬，扬起眼皮往上瞥了一眼，更像是翻白眼。

“躺椅在书架后面，自己去拿。”爱德阴阳怪气地咬着最后几个字，“大总统阁下。”

马斯坦绕道到书桌后面，双手挂在爱德脖子上，整个人的重量压了上去，“呜哇——他们想累死我！好不容易跑出来见你一趟！”

爱德因为肩膀上的重量没法继续看书，只得停下来应付他。罗伊一副委屈撒娇的样子趴在他肩上，全无威严，眼巴巴地望着他。“你想干啥呀？”爱德问。

“吸一吸狗子，精神一整天。”罗伊回答。

爱德华侧过身去将嘴唇印在罗伊脸蛋上，大声地用力嘬了一口——然后用门牙咬下去，确保留下了浅浅的红印。

“你知道我下午还要上班吧？”罗伊把手背贴在脸上，被咬得有一点疼，但完全没有因此放开爱德的肩膀。

“养狗有风险，”爱德华语气里透着开心。“你午休多久？”

“半小时吧。”罗伊回答。

“那还不去躺会儿。”

“你陪我。”

“我这就一把躺椅，都让给你了，还不感恩戴德。”

“一把就够了。”罗伊驾轻就熟地从书架和墙的缝隙里把折叠椅拉出来，掰开放平在书桌旁边。爱德华看他走了，又拿起实验结果敲起笔，结果整个人被架住咯吱窝抬起来，还没来得及反抗，发现自己已经裹在了一个结实的怀抱里。罗伊躺在椅子上，而他被牢牢地禁锢在罗伊身上。

爱德进行最后一步表面上的挣扎，“放开——我要下午把反馈发给观测组才能进行下一阶段测试的！”

“实验跟大总统哪个重要？”罗伊说。

“实验。”爱德华秒答。

罗伊也没生气，只是抓住了爱德的双手，又夹住他的腿，确保他哪儿也去不了。“让测试组休息半天吧。我怀疑这个研究所里怕你的人比怕我的还多。”

“如果不是你常常往我这跑，”爱德华放弃了，扭动着寻找一个最舒服的角度，使自己正好镶嵌在男友怀里而不会被腰带硌着，“别人也不会这么怕我。说真的，主任一直怀疑我在进行影子政府主导的邪恶研究，邪恶到只能向你一个人汇报，其他人知道了都要被灭口那种。”

“如果这项研究是真的，我们最好提前串一下口供。”罗伊把脑袋埋在爱德脖颈间猛吸了一口，慢慢说，“我是无辜的，我被你心灵控制了。”

“你休想把自己摘出去。”爱德华放任脑袋往后仰。这个姿势还是谈不上舒服，两个人挤在单人躺椅上，怎么样他都会被背后的扣子膈应到。但罗伊身上散发的热量和熟悉的气息弥补了这些，提供令人安心的氛围，让他真的有些昏昏欲睡。“你只有二十分钟了，快睡。”

当爱德华安静下来，乖乖地扮演抱枕的角色，罗伊从上往下能看到他金色的睫毛阖在透着淡淡血色的脸颊上。自从不再进行长途旅行，爱德华的肤色从健康的小麦色慢慢变白皙，如果拆开他的上衣，右肩上不均匀的伤痕也没那么好分辨了。罗伊想象着它们的形状，隔着衬衣描摹着，爱德没有睁眼，只是发出细微的哼哼声。

罗伊的手掌向下，抚摸到他腹部的位置，捏他的腰侧——爱德华仍然保持了大量锻炼的习惯，但躺下放松的时候还是能捏到腰部的软肉。爱德挪动了一下身体，在狭小的空间里无济于事。马斯坦停下动作观察他的反应，但爱德华似乎打定主意闭着眼不理他。

于是戴着粗糙打火布手套的手指伸进爱德腰带里面，将他的衬衣扯了出来——

——“你干啥！”爱德终于忍不住睁开眼，气鼓鼓地按住罗伊的手。

“午休。”罗伊面不改色地说，“精神修复。”他一只手框住青年的双臂，另一只手继续伸进衣摆里。隔着手套他感受不到光滑腹部的触感，但对方全身都因为挑弄绷紧了，作势要爬起来却根本没有用力抵抗的样子格外可爱。

“不睡觉就滚起来。”爱德小声哼唧说。

“那是下一步。”罗伊已经解开了爱德华衬衣最下方两颗扣子，彻底弄皱了布料，又去拨弄他皮带上的搭扣。

“别——”爱德说，“你疯了吗？这层楼里都是人！”

“我告诉前台找你有要事商量，今天都不会有没眼力的人进来的。”

“妈的，我就知道阴谋论不是空穴来风。”爱德华愤愤地说，“感情是你散布的。”

“知道得太晚，只能配合到底了。”罗伊在他屁股上捏了一下，爱德半推半就地翻了个身。现在他趴在马斯坦胸口上，衬衣被推到蝴蝶骨的位置，裤腰松松垮垮地敞着，大片的肌肤裸露在外凉飕飕的。爱德华将脑袋埋在罗伊颈部的夹角里，双手放在脑袋两侧，闷闷地说，“我觉得可怜的椅子在响。它支撑不住的。”

罗伊右手伸进他的裤腰，完全抓住一边弹性的臀瓣揉捏。“你应该担心点别的。”他的左手顺着爱德脊椎划过，逼出一声喉咙里的呻吟。爱德知道隔壁左右办公室都有人，下意识咬着罗伊的军服领子抑制声音。

“你午休时间还没结束吗？”爱德想起来。

罗伊将他的裤子彻底褪下去，扬起手不轻不重地打了一巴掌，欣赏爱德的臀肉在空气里像果冻一样颤动。“其实也没那么紧迫。”他语气诚恳地说。

“操，你是故意的。”爱德华反应过来，“先说半小时让我放松警惕。然后又得寸进尺……”

“有进步，”罗伊笑着说，“这是奖励。”他从后面握住爱德的下体，因为是趴着的姿势，阴茎以极为怪异的角度在他手心里硬起来，几乎和身体反向平行。罗伊接着撸动了几下，能看到爱德的鸡巴涨成红色。爱德因为紧绷的疼痛和随行的快感僵硬了，肩膀都耸起来，“操。”他吐不出别的字，腰塌下去，屁股抬起来，试图缓解甜蜜的折磨。

“别动，”罗伊用左手轻拍他的后背安抚，右手捏住了敏感的龟头缓缓揉捏。

爱德的反应逐渐剧烈，双手捏住罗伊的肩膀，“你他妈——至少把手套脱了！”粗粝的发火布在龟头上摩擦简直是酷刑，每一毫米轻微的相互挪动都是折磨。

罗伊发出极为欠揍的声音，“求我。”

“呜……”爱德咬着衣领不说话。其实也不是第一次了，他们都知道过不了多久爱德羞耻的防线就会卸下，那时候就是让他自己敞开求饶也很容易。但是理智慢慢褪去的这个过程，罗伊会说，才是正餐。

“嗯？”罗伊提醒不愿合作的恋人，只得到一点哼哼哈哈的呜咽。于是罗伊继续手上的动作，从睾丸开始从根部抚摸到顶端。另一只手从爱德的衬衣内部穿行向上，摩梭着他后颈的骨头，然后用力按着在那儿，“听不见？”他张开嘴咬住青年的耳朵，湿热吐息跟舌头一起钻进耳廓，异常的触感让爱德猛然挣扎，却被一只手死死钉在罗伊胸口上，躲也躲不开，疯狂扭动脖子却让舌头几乎舔舐到了耳腔里面，诡异的水声和呼吸声充斥他的一侧耳道，电闪雷鸣一般轰鸣在不止半边大脑里。

“操，马斯坦……”爱德因为挣扎微微撑起的身体在颤抖，“你是变态吧！”

罗伊心满意足地继续咬了咬他的耳垂，终于松开。手上的劲刚缓些，就被爱德强行挣开了。他跪坐起来，抬手捂住自己的耳朵，好像这样能把刚刚过载的触感缓平。此时罗伊能看到他满脸红晕在皮肤上不均匀地绽开，苹果肌的位置特别明显，眼角闪着水光。高马尾在挣扎过程中松散地歪向一侧，碎发在鬓边翘起来。罗伊伸出手扯掉他的发绳，金发柔顺地落下时爱德习惯性甩了甩脑袋，让它们披散得更均匀，结果却糊在了脸上。

“要做就快点，”他撇着嘴说，眉头皱起的样子极不耐烦，但乱糟糟的头发，敞开的衬衣和褪到膝盖以下的裤子看起来毫无威慑。尤其是——他的下体翘着贴在罗伊衣服上，前端冒出晶莹的液体。

“我说什么来着？”罗伊带着职业假笑——也可能是真笑，“求我。”

爱德抿紧了嘴唇，誓死不开口。

“好吧，”罗伊一副很遗憾的样子，“不过，你自己扩张的话，也可以考虑。”

身上的人恶狠狠地盯着他，大约在权衡就这么晾着他会有什么后果——会被抓回来，然后逼迫他在弄出巨大动静被旁人听见和乖乖投降之间二选一。爱德华不想做无用功，况且他并不是没法从中得到满足。他将上半身向后倾斜了些，手掌故意撑在罗伊大腿上，让全身的重心压上去。他的裤子滑脱落在地，双腿抬起来搭上椅子扶手，身体彻底敞开。爱德故作姿态地用另一只手沿着自己的下巴向上抚摸，食指跟中指撬进口齿之间，淡粉的舌头绞上去舔湿它们，离开时扯出细丝——他能看到罗伊的鼻息在加速——爱德克制着不要得意到扯出笑容，眯起眼睛将手又顺着自己的锁骨滑下去，手掌抚过阴茎和睾丸，在穴口画着圈，保证整幅画面都被马斯坦收进眼底。

“你有本事别动，”爱德华嚣张地说，“我自己就可以玩爽。”

“拭目以待。”罗伊说，他的手掌扶着爱德大腿内侧，拇指在机械义肢的接口上划过。爱德没有制止这点逾越，湿润的手指插进入口，一寸寸深入。前期的干涩让他咬住下唇，撑着身体的手臂有些摇晃。随着手指耐心地搅动，后穴一点点放软，但还是太紧，十分艰难才吃进去一根手指。第二根手指在入口磨蹭的时候他能看到罗伊眼眸里焦急的欲望，直勾勾盯着他。但罗伊确实没有动，将舞台完全留给他，靠在椅背上欣赏他的表演。

爱德深吸一口气，迅速将第二根手指的指节全部挤进去，之后被包裹的感觉也在他的脑子里胀开，忍不住仰起头哼了一声，口唇启开吐出绵延的喘息。手指后续的抽动变得较为容易，但他的阴茎也硬到疼痛，因为寂寞震颤着。爱德开始后悔方才的宣言，但这点问题难不倒他——爱德改变姿势，身体向前跪伏在年长者上方，肩膀相抵，后背压下臀部翘起，一只手从后面玩弄自己的后穴，另一只手从前面握住下体抽动。他完全沉浸在自己给予的快感里，将罗伊的胸口当做垫子磨蹭，发出猫咪般满足的呼噜声。

罗伊确实被他摆了一道，没想到不久前才初尝人事的爱人能在这里如此不知羞耻地自娱自乐，但这着实又是情理之中的。爱德的自尊心很强，仅仅对于他在意的事情，有一套全然自我的评价标准，而他人的直尺伤不了他分毫。所以身体和性爱对于他来说是什么呢？除了生命本身，没有任何一套教义可以规范他的行为，或许性与爱都只是爱德生命里一个过于简单的副本。

想到这里罗伊有一丝嫉妒，他喜欢爱德华明朗而直接的生命力，但是内心昏暗的角落里他又想要将爱德的生活和思想都纠缠扭曲成与他相关的模样——他的缺憾满满的人生被爱人照进来的光填满了，现在他又想把这温暖光芒囚在里面，在他的四壁里反射冲撞。

爱德华戳到内里敏感的点，开始辗转难忍的低声啜泣，时而高昂时而怨念的呻吟在罗伊肩头响起，让他不自觉抬起手插进金色发丝里抓紧。

“你在等什么？”几乎是被碰到的同一秒，爱德忍不住出声。

罗伊安抚地抚摸过他的后脑跟颈部，“是你不让我动的。”

“你去死吧。”爱德闷声回答。他将罗伊的裤子拉开，里面硬挺的阴茎终于得到释放，直挺挺地立在他面前。

“你有套吗？”罗伊十分不合时宜地问道。

“谁他妈在办公室里放套啊？”

爱德支起大腿对准坐下去，湿软的穴口迫不及待地吞之入内，折叠椅随着他的动作发出吱呀声。当他撑着罗伊的胸口磨蹭身体时，噪音更明显了。

“这椅子大概撑不住。”罗伊说。

爱德不满他的分心，“现在你说个锤——”

下一秒，他被托住臀肉抱起来，整个人挂在罗伊手臂上摇摇欲坠，然后是失重感——反应过来时后背已经贴在微凉的桌面上，或许还压着散乱的纸张。罗伊仅存的理智扫开了桌上的墨水瓶和钢笔，便压上去将爱德的双膝弯折到肩头，又快又准地突入禁区，从青年身体里压榨出婉转的呻吟。被狭窄肠道包裹的触感顺着血液疾驰上涌，在层层衣领后面渗透出绯红。罗伊俯身时泄出的低声喘息更点燃了爱德的脸颊，半闭的眼里全是黑发男人宽厚的身影，呼吸里也是，双手紧紧搂着身上人的脖子拉扯他向下，现在是谁在禁锢谁呢？

“罗伊，罗伊，”他急促地呼唤着爱人，他的声音是深渊的低语，他的血肉是吃人的潮水，他以天使的姿态教人眩目致盲，便将罗伊拖进了欲望的地狱。“请——给我，我要——我——”哭腔里是过火的渴求。

罗伊咬住他的下唇，又深入进去吮吸爱德的舌头，让他不自觉抬起脑袋追逐罗伊的侵略。下体被捅开到极限，每一寸肠肉都缠着入侵者绞紧，吐出时仍恋恋不舍地收张。爱德华摸索着将右手伸下去抚摸自己的阴茎，被更宽厚的一只手握住，“等我一起，小混蛋。”

“操，”爱德华被逼得口不择言，“操，操——你快点——”他的小腿在罗伊脑后交叉，绝望又强硬地绷紧，后仰的身躯躬起，薄汗在额头上渗出来。金色的眼睛完全紧闭上，血色从下眼睑飞到耳朵梢。终于——罗伊在最后一刻抽出来释放在他的小腹上，紧接着爱德的铃口也涓涓地喷射出液体，在腹肌的沟壑之间缓缓淌下。

“不！”爱德猛地坐起来，差点就让粘液顺着腰侧滴落到纸张上。他在这一刻脑子里还模糊记得这份报告是干啥的，简直是奇迹。罗伊笑着在他两侧眼角各贴上一个吻，抽出胸巾替他擦拭。

突然罗伊的眼皮跳了一下，问道，“现在几点了？”

爱德撇过头看了眼墙上的挂钟，“差几分两点半。”

“抱歉，我得走了。”罗伊匆匆抱紧他说，最后一个吻落在脑后的发丝上。

爱德华还没反应过来，只看见男人整理好外衣跟裤子，一眨眼就消失在窗台后面。

门外传来礼貌的敲门声：“请问大总统阁下在吗？”

“日。”爱德华翻了个白眼。世界上还有比替翘班的大总统打掩护更糟糕的事情吗？大概就是此时他不着寸缕，身上还有没擦干净的液体吧。


End file.
